D'Aftermath
by narata
Summary: The war has ended, the Shinobi Joined Army was victorious, but behind this victory are loss, suffering and death. May died in order to give a future to those after them and to give glory to their own nation as those how "Fought and Died for the Future".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto".

Title: D'Aftermath

Summary:

The war has ended, the Shinobi Joined Army was victorious, but behind this victory are loss, suffering and death. May died in order to give a future to those after them and to give glory to their own nation as those how "Fought and Died for the Future".

**Chapter One: The Great Shinobi War**

Day

She appeared in the middle of the battlefield: a girl with a long black hair and a rinnegan beside her are 4 more people how then bear the crimson red hair that is said that only those who carry the Uzumaki Bloodline have.

She was immediately approach by the Kage's _(except Gaara) _and it seems they ought to protect her but she said a word, then the Kage's return to where they were,. . . With a wave of her hand Hinata Hyuuga came to her and smile, she then smile back at her.

She and Hinata Preform a counter jutsu on the Moon Eye Jutsu that is cast upon the white pure moon in the sky, and then used a release jutsu enable the tailed beast to fight without a jinjuriki, and to be temporarily not be bound by the chains of Madara.

Naruto stood once more in the battlefield now with a new ally in his side, to end the war Madara started, her then approach and ask Naruto to follw her plan, Naruto looked at the girl with confusion but trusted her anyway.

She the summoned Manda, Gamabunta and Katsoyu in the battle field, thus, Hinata summoned Kagoya and Naruto summond Kurama, with the two nine tail fox's in the battlefield. Madara then smiled.

An ALL-OUT-Attack by them was thrown in to Madara. Then followed by a sealing jutsu, by the girl and Hinata. With this Madara's Moon Eye jutsu was unable, Naruto took the chance to kill Madara using a jutsu he learned from his father the Legendary Rasengan., and defeated Marada in a single blow.

Hinata being a non-Uzumaki using a Bloodline technique like that tries her, and the effect of summoning Kagoya was seen as fast as they release tha jutsu, the hair that is as black as the night turn to white just like the snow, and lost her consciousness.

As a result the War was won by the Shinobi Joined Army, but there were many casualties, many died, and many was destroyed.

"_A life is only equal to a life, once lost you cannot gain back, you can only move forward but never forget"_

The boy that was with her is tending on Hinata's condition, Naruto then shouted "Sakura!", but before Sakura and ino can reach them the girl stopped Naruto whose in panic,

"Hinatas a strong girl and we will not let her die like this Naruto." Saya

She faced the ninjas around them then smiles, it is as if her smile enlighten them, as if it eased the tension they were feeling.

"Who. . . are you.?" (Curious and confused) Naruto

"I'm Sabako no Saya, or that is the name given to by my adopted father." Saya

"Gong Joo-nim, the Kage's had order for everyone to go back at HQ." Baki

"I'll tell you everything later."

"Rhone, bring Hinata at the HQ, and twins look for anyone how needs help, then aid them." Saya

All the ninja is gathered at the joined army HQ those are still capable helps the medics, Anna being a medic acted like one and aided Sakura, Ino, And other medics to heal those who are injured.

"Saya, everything is ready." Anna

Saya then did a mass healing that every ninja that was in her range was healed and restored their chakra.

Saya was then questioned by Temari on who she is and why?

"I'm Sabako no Saya, daughter to the 4th Kazekage." _(Playful smile) _Saya

It came as a shock to the sand sibling to not kwon about a sister they only now meet and after a war. Saya notice the shock of the sibling and only smile at them,

"After Hinata regain her consciousness, we will show you a story that will answer all of your questions."

" So, for now rest, this goes for everyone. . . . . "_ (Looking at Gaara) _Saya

The Kage's are being tend to by Anna, she too is an Uzumaki, a very capable medic, may be in the same level as Shizune and Sakura.

Night

Hinata has regained her consciousness and now in search of Saya, but then:

"Nata-chan, are you looking for Saya?" Twins

"hmmmmm. .. Yes, D-do you know where she is? May I know?" Hinata

"hehehehehe. . . . Well they are at the great hall.," Twins

"Thank you, see you later twins_." (Bow her head then walks away)_ Hinata

_The Great Hall_

Hinata did not expect to see her friends and alias in the Great Hall but the one she is looking for is not there, where she could be?

But then a voice:

"Nata-chan." _(Waving her hand) _Saya

"Saya!, are you okay?" Hinata

(gigle) "I should be the one asking you that, Nata-chan. And it seems that you're fine, shall we proceed?" Saya

Hinata, took-out a red crystal and Shikamaru give a similar ball to Saya but Gray in color, the Saya and Hinata threw the crystal balls at the air, hit each other and suddenly a spark of light that momentarily blinded them;

"What you are about to see is my memory." Saya

When they regain their sight they saw:

By: Narata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Story telling (Part 1)**

_**Suna, Kazekage Manner, 15 years ago.**_

"Mommy, mommy, who's baby, is she?" Kid Temari

"Well, she's-" Karura

"You're little sister, Temari." 4th Kazekage

"huh? What you mean by that? Aya- " Karura

"SAYAs!, her name." 4th Kazekage

"What are talking about? She was given a name by her father, how can you discard that?" Karura

"I received a message stating the death of Kiriki and Arianne, they fought against an enemy, how attacked Leaf but they were no match for him, but they may not have defeated them they were able to temporally stop his time. Arianne being a non Uzumaki using a time jutsu died there and then while kiriki was still able to send me a letter, but he to die." 4th Kazekage

"From this point onwards this child is yours and mine, she is Sabako no Saya, our daughter." 4th Kazekage

Karura an able to graphs the situation, suddenly all the sand that is near them is floating, then she felt a pain in her tummy:

"t-the baby!. . . . .." Karura

The 4th Kazekage ordered a ninja to go and call Lady Chio for Karura is about to give birth. Then, told Yashamaru to bring the other 3 children in their room.

"I wonder how is my sister?" Yashamaru

"Uncle? What's happening?" Kid Temari

"Well, you are about to have another little bro/sis!" Yashamaru

"Really." Kid Temari

Saya suddenly cries so much that Yashimaru called a nanny to make her stop but they cannot, in worry Temari approach Saya, but when Temari touch Saya, she was able to see what is going on in the operating room, she saw how Gaara his little brotder killed those that was inside and saw how did their mother died. Temari was sick for more than days, she was so scared that she do not what to look at her new little brother and she would also full kankuro away every time, they would see Gaara. She also always asks about a baby girl but the answer was always the same.

Saya now is now in the care of Lady Chio's family;

"Saya will stay with you, teach her everything she needs to know and if it is necessary to tell her the truth then tell her." 4th Kazekage

"I not think she needs us to tell her that, this child carries the EYEs that manifest the future, past and present." Lady Chio

_**After a year**_

Saya was being trained under Lady Chio in pupating but seems not so interested on in but rather more interested on what kind of _poison_ they would put in weapons, and also to grow many kinds of flowers she can FORCED Sasori to buy or bring from a mission for her. Lady Chio, then learned that Sayas flowers are not just for display, Sasori was one poisoned and in the line of Life and Death, when Saya put a bud of her flowers and feed it to Sasori the next morning Sasori was as healty as a cow,. From that day on Lady Chio started teaching Saya medical nin jutsu.

_Market Place_

"Saya, go to the park and play, I just need to finish something here. Hey! Be good. Do not play other children." Sasori

"yessssssssss_." (Lazily)_ Saya

At the park Saya notice that some of the or rather all the kids are running away or out of the park, then she saw him,

"Hey! You should not scare you friends. Yea know."

"Hey!"

"Hye!" _(the boy, as if he never heard a single word she had said just stood and looked at nothing)_

"Gaara-sama!, Why are you alone? Where in your siblings? Uncle? And why did you scare your playmates?" Saya

_(the boy, was in a state of shock, she knew him and she seems to care but,.. )_

"Who are you? Are you not scared to me too?" Gaara

"I'm Saya and Why would I be scared on someone inferior to me? Huh?" Saya

"Saya! G-gaara?" Yashamaru

Yashamaru was in panic, to see Saya with Gaara, and what if Gaara hurt Saya?,then,

(amused) "Bye-bye, my Nii-san is here. Let's play again next time, and try to speak some more." Saya

_**ON SAYAs MIND**_

"_So, they do not know me?"_

"_I Wonder, what will uncle say to father?"_

"_GAARA"_

_**End**_

"Saya! Saya! Hey!" Sasori

"ohh, hi Nii-san." _(smiles)_ Saya

" hnnnmmmmmmm, What did you do now? Did you play one of the kids in there?" Sasori

" HEY!, they were already running out there when I arrive." Saya

As the both of then walks home, a Suna ANBU stopped them give a letter to Sasori, it seems that the Kazekage is summoning Saya. Lady Chio & Saya is to go to the office of the Kazekage. The two adult was discussing on why Gaara met Saya. The girl in question remains silent and stay put. Then they said their goodbyes and leave the office.

Since then Saya would always play at the park or just simply go with Lady Chio to the market, they thought that she had be friends the children at the park but little they know that she have been bugging Gaara everytime.

" You know if you stay like that you'll never make any friends. You should try to smile; it will help you befriend others." _(Showing Gaara how to smile) _Saya

"Do you not know What I am? Why do you always wanna play with me?" Gaara

"Why is it that you open your mouth you tend to only ask question? And Shukaku is a peaceful animal; he will only hurt others if they hurt him, and cuz I know what you are feeling." _(Paint smile)_ Saya

Saya was asked to go to Konoha for 2 days by her grandfather and by the Hyuugas.

A day before she go to Konoha she meet Gaara, told him that she'll be gone for a week's time or more. It is as if Gaara was not listening to her but she knew that Gaara is listening he just do not know how to express it.

_SunaKonoha Boarder _

Their a Leaf ANBU is waiting for them, it took only a day for them to arrive at konoha, the ANBU took her straight to the Hokages office and then left as soon as he reported to the old man,

"You look just like Kushina, when she was a little girl." 3rd

"Really? Granny always says that I took on my dad's side of the family. But I have may moms eyes and her will." Saya

"Yes, yes you really do have the Sorotobi eyes. You two can come in." 3rd

Then two men came in the office but somehow they resembles each other even the Hokage.

"Saya this is my two sons. You're uncles."

"Asuma will be you're escort from here on out." 3rd

"I would like to go to the Hyuuga Manor." Saya

"Sure, you know your eyes are just like my sisters, it is as if she lives in your eyes." Asuma

"Thank you, Uncle." Saya

_**At the Hyuuga Manor**_

"Welcome Hime-sama."

" I ask for you to see my daughters seal; it seems getting bigger and bigger." Hishashi

"It is normal for it to grow, that seal was a special one that only an Uzumaki can restore it or release it, a time will come when we will release it but for now I will only restore it." Saya

_**Hyuuga Shrine**_

Hinata was in the pool full of water and at the bottom of the pool is a sealing circle and mark. It only took a moment for Saya to restore it but almost all of her Chakra was consume by the seal and Hinata lose her consciousness and was harrily taken to her room, while Saya excuse herself and left the manor.

Saya too is exhausted but she still rather walks' around. As she walks around she saw him he was being schooled by a store owner it seems he vandalized the store wall. The only thing Saya can do is smile, so did not result to hating everything, he-. . Saya was about to cry when a boy bump at her,

"Sorry. ." Choji

(smile) "ahhmm… I'm sorry too. I was standing here for a while now, so sorry too and do you now that kid?" Saya

"Hmmmmmmmm?" Choli

"they call him Fox boy." Shikamaru

"huh?" Saya (Did the 3rd never told anyone that he save them from that situation. Why? Do not they know how he is? He's the 4ths son.)

"Why are you interested the way you look, you do not leave her are you traveler? But if you are, why are here, you should be at the market place." Shikamaru

"Nice! But you did not get it right, I'm-" Saya

"Saya there you are father told me to get you but-, ohh if it is not the heir to the Nara and

The Akimichi clan." Asuma

"Sir. Are you not the 3rds second son?" Shikamaru

"Yes, and this is his eldest grandchild, Saya." Asuma

"As I was saying, I'm Saya and I took a liking on your intellect, do you mind helping?" Saya

"Naaahhh. .. too Troublesome. . . ." Shikamaru

"Which Me or HER?" Saya

"huh? The helping part." Shikamaru

well, "I only need you think, and some time to time obey, so what do say?" Saya

"Sure, I'll help." Shikamaru

Shikamaru agreed to help not cuz he want her to stop but cuz of the way her eyes looked so powerful, determined and justified. He can only agree. Choji was shock to think a girl would have favorable result talking to Shikamaru.

"What do you need my help for?" Shikamaru

"Well, for now nothing it will just come to you that which is I need you to do." Saya

"huh? Fine." Shikamaru

"Shikamaru lets go already, bye bye Saya." Choji

Asuma was looking closely at his niece, he was wandering a lot of things, many question pop up but he could not ask her. It is as if her answer is so horrible that he cannot contain it.

"Uncle? Can I ask a favor?" Saya

"Sure, What is it?" Asuma

"take those two as students. And teach them. Saya

"they already are. Shikako,Inoichi and Choza forced me to take them in after they graduate the academy." Asuma

"Yeah, I know." Saya_ (smile)_

The next day an ANBU escorted Saya to the boarders, a Sand ninja was already there when we came, and he introduces himself.

Baki: Goong Joo-nim, I'm Baki, I will be your guard from this point on.

When Saya camback she could not find his brother she was practical looking the moment she arrive but he was not there. Lady Chio told Saya that he joined Akatsuki and now an outlaw of the Sunakaguren. This came to her as a blow, she knew that, she knew why, but she still cannot prevent it from happening. What can she do while only here at Suna.

"I travel, train and find people who share my hair. I will look for them; I will look for people will to help me not to prevent it but to prepare on its aftermath." Saya

"The choise is yours to make, I can only accept them. But your father needs to know." Lady Chio

Saya left the house then is going to the Kazekages office, when she saw Gaara;

"Gaara…."

"I'm so sorry!" Saya"

Saya the put her hand in Gaaras head and suddenly he felt weary and then lost consciousness. She was crying.

"I was never meant to be the LIGHT you seek, you will eventually meet him, but for now hate and curse the world for what had they done to you…."

"**GAARA. . . .. . I'm SORRY."** Saya

The 4th give his consent to his daughter in a condition that she to come home at least once a month. She agrees then bid her goodbyes.

She then put look for the last time at her garden, then leaved.


End file.
